Gender-Bat
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: A spell from Circe changes Batman and Wonder Woman's lives forever in annoying... But also kind of kinky ways. See what happens. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Batman and Wonder Woman Genderbend story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own these DC characters.**

The DC Universe, home of some of the most powerful beings known to man: Doctor Fate, Shazam, Zatanna, Superman. But right now, we're focusing on two of them: Batman and Wonder Woman.

Right now they were battling a certain sorceress

They were fighting against Circe, a purple-haired sorceress, wearing black and gold bustier

She also wore black knee high go-go boots with gold accents

"Trying to keep up, Batman?" Circe asked, shooting a magical blast at Batman and Wonder Woman

"This is easy." He said calmly, dodging and throwing a battarang

Circe dodged the batarang but was punched in the face by Wonder Woman

"Stay down Circe, I do not want to hurt you." The black haired Amazon said

"Says the woman, who just punched me in the FACE!" Circe answered, shooting magic in Diana's direction

"Just, GO!" Circe called out, shooting at the ground and blasted a large plume of dust

*flashback*

Batman and Wonder Woman where on a stake out watching a museum with a shroud of calmly. Batman had a pair of binoculars against his face, the lenses glowing red as he stood on the edge of the building. Wonder Woman was leaning against a wall decoration, basically draping herself over it with her head in her palm

Batman was a tall man, about 6 foot 2, and was very muscular. He wore a grey armoured suit with dark boots, black gloves that went to about his elbows with some blades coming off the side, a black bat on symbol on his chest and a yellow belt around his waist. He had a knee length cape with tattered edges which lead to a mask that covered his upper face, his eyes protected by white lenses and 'ears' atop his head

Wonder Woman was a near 7 foot tall goddess of a woman. Large, buxom, with an amazing ass and spectacular curve but also very muscular. She had knee length red boots with white stripes, a pair of blue short shorts with white stars over them, a red corset with two golden W's overlapping themselves at the top partially covering her DD breasts and a pair of silver bracelets around her wrists that went half down for her forearms. She had long, flowing black hair that went to her ass and was held back by a golden tiara with a red star with a pair of red star ratings decorating her face, another decoration being some red lipstick. And finally she had light blue eyes which where half-lidded as she looked at the dark Knight

Batman was currently keeping a vigil on the surroundings, while maintaining his cool

"So... Bruce..." Wonder Woman said calmly

"What is it, Diana?" He responded without a change in his serious tone "And I told you, do not use my real name on the job."

"I'm sorry...Don't you ever switch off?" She asked

"No." He said simply

"Not even... For a date on Friday?" She asked

Bruce took an extra second to take a step. Did Diana just ask him out?

He took a slow breath, wanting not to date a co-worker due to principles.

"We have gone over this Diana." He said simply, the time of his voice showing he DID want to and he HAD thought about this

"Why can't you say yes?! I'm not some weak, normal woman Bruce! I am a Warrior! An Amazon!" She glared but not in hate or anger but in determination "You do not need to be worried about 'protecting me' or whatever notion is holding you back!"

"It's not THAT, Diana." Bruce answered

"Then WHAT, Bruce?" Diana asked, grabbing his scruff

They where interrupted by the alarm in the museum

'Damn it.' Diana frowned, letting go of Bruce.

"We've got to go." Batman spoke seriously

"I know." Diana frowned, following the alarm's location

The two went inside silently, seeing Circe holding a red gem surrounded by random animals

"The Ruby Red...Magnificent." Circe smiled.

"Ruby red? Imaginative name Circe." Diana frowned

"... **I** didn't name it, Diana." Circe answered. "But a red gem that is connected TO The Red...What ELSE are you going to call it?"

"Return the gem, Circe." Batman frowned

"Like Hades I will." Circe scowled, using the gem with her magic to summon a rhino construct to attack

She put the gem into her dress and took off running

"Damn!" Batman frowned, leaping out of the way while Diana stopped the attack with her god-like strength.

She dug her boots into the ground, lifting the rhino up and throwing it against the wall

As it was crushed into the wall, it popped like a Lantern construct.

"Done." She said calmly

"Good work. Let's go get her." Batman answered

*end flashback*

"Damn it! Guess I've got no choice!" Circe snarled and began an incantation. "Take. THIS!"

A large bolt of magic shot out and hit the two, wrapping around them

"What?!" Bruce frowned, the magic forming a shield around them

"I'm going to humiliate you both...Just...Leave. Me. ALONE!" Circe shouted, using her magic.

"I shall rule the world... While YOU are busy humping like the rabbits you will become!"

Diana snarled, punching the magical barrier again and again with her for like strength

"Batman to League, we've got a situation!" Batman called only for his com-link to be full of static

"Try all you want! Your coms are down!" Circe answered continuing her incantation "Prepare to be stupid animals!"

"I can't break out!" Diana snarled as glowing green magical symbols began to appear under their feet

"... This might be out only option." Batman frowned as he pulled out his explosive gel and began to pour as much of it out as he could all over the dome and symbols while also dropping a few smoke bomb into the paste here and there

"What're you-?" Diana and Circe asked as they saw what he was doing.

"Only chance Diana. Take her in." Bruce nodded as he pressed the trigger

"BRUCE!" Diana screamed

BOOM!

The dome of green light cracked a bit, smoke filling it as Circe cast the final part of her spell

"WH-What the hell?!" Circe gasped as the spell was finished

The barrier rippled before it faded away, smoke filling the area

"Where *cough, cough* Where are you?" Circe called out

She walked towards the circle, coughing... And a fist punched her in the face, knocking her out

"Ow..." Circe groaned as she was knocked out

Coming through the mist were two human figures. Both with black hair, but one of them wearing red with a gold overlapped "W" on their chest and blue trousers.

The second was wearing a dark grey suit with a black bat on their chest.

"What happened?" The red and blue clad one groaned with a male voice

"I believe my smoke explosion caused Circe to misspeak a word in her spell, changing us to something we're not." The black and grey clad one answered, retracting their fist into the smoke before it fully dissipated "And possibly damage the seals, altering their effect"

"Bruce...Y-Your voice...It's different." The male voice spoke as the smoke cleared, revealing a male Wonder Woman and a female Batman!

The male Wonder Woman was tall, muscular. He wore blue pants with white stars going down his legs and he wore red boots that went half way up his shins. He wore a red short sleeve shirt with a golden W on his chest and silver gauntlets. His hair was long and shaggy, being a bit of a mullet. And he had a bit of stubble

"You've changed too." Batman answered

The female Batman was the same size she was, the Bat-Costume seemed to be a bit loose in places while tighter in others. The torso wasn't filled out as much, while the chest and hips seemed to take more space than they could take. Even her helm was loose fitting

"... Why didn't my clothes change?" He... She... Batman... Batwoman... The DARK KNIGHT questioned

"Huh?" The male Wonder Woman blinked as he looked down at his body and went wide eyed "Mighty Hera... What happened to us?"

"Circe. Her magic did this to us." The female Batman answered, figuring it out within seconds

"By the gods." The male Wonder Woman frowned

"We have to fix this." The female Batman answered, getting a bit hazy minded

"What's wrong?" 'Wonder Man' asked, putting a hand on her shoulder

"I...I'm fine." 'Batwoman' answered and looked up, seeing into 'Wonder Man's' eyes...And felt a blush on her cheeks

'Wonder Man' gasped, putting a hand against her forehead "Your warm." He whispered in concern "Did that spell effect you?"

"I...I'm fine." 'Batwoman' answered, blushing even more. Feeling an unwavering urge to be with Diana.

She pulled back and walked over, looking at the symbols on the ground as she tried to ignore the warmness of her body

"Can...Can someone read this?" 'Batwoman' asked, wanting some more information on the symbols

"Your bombs heavily damaged them, I can't read them." 'Wonder Man' mumbled, seeing how 'Batwoman's loose costume draped over her ass and legs making an outline of then that made the male Diana gulp while feeling his new male body reacting

'Wonder Man' felt something...Grow. From under his trousers. He didn't know how to feel about this, trying to cover up.

But he didn't WANT to... He wanted to walk over, rip her suit open and...

'Wonder Man' gulped again, feeling like his pants would rip

"Damn, I'm going to have to...Err...Diana?" 'Batwoman' spoke before seeing 'Wonder Man's' face and his lips pressed against hers, the male Amazon pinning her to the floor

"Hmm?" 'Batwoman' hummed in shock, feeling 'Wonder Man's' kiss and strength over hers.

"B... Bruce." 'Wonder Man' panted, effortlessly ripping her suit along her backside

"D-Diana-" 'Batwoman' blushed, seeing her fellow Justice League member pin her down.

"Bruce, you're just so beautiful." Diana answered, still stripping 'Batwoman'.

He cupped her face, kissing her again and again before he pulled his pants down

'Batwoman' gasped as she felt a large, warm weight fall against her thigh with a heavy 'slap'

"I-Is that-?"

"Yeah...It is." 'Wonder Man' answered, nodding.

Batwoman' gulped as she looked down slowly and saw one of the biggest cocks she had ever seen

'Good god! It must be over a foot long!' She thought in worry

But her body was reacting, she felt her wetness already flowing and staining her thighs

"Batwoman..." 'Wonder Man' whispered, seeing her wet pants and slowly stripped them off her.

He rubbed his hardness against her pussy, not wanting to hold back as his instincts SCREAMED to take her but a part of him was holding back until she gave permission

"Wonder..." 'Batwoman' moaned, wanting the male Amazon to take charge. "Fuck me."

The mighty man nodded and kissed her, pushing inside with one strong thrust and no other thought

Batwoman moaned, feeling Wonder Man's member deep within her, feeling the hard throbbing member penetrating her moist wet hole.

She felt herself be spread in a way she did not imagine was possible, a full feeling spearing through her as well as sensations of pleasure and slight pain. Both of her arms moved up, curling around her neck and head in an uncontrolled gesture to just try and keep a hold of herself, when Wonder Man began to thrust in and out slowly

"I'll go slow...So you don't get hurt." Wonder Man whispered, thrusting within Batwoman, feeling her pink slit wrap around her massive cock

"Oh fuuuuuuck!" Batwoman gasped and moaned deeply, her hips bucking lightly

"Ah, gods! It...It's so tight!" Wonder Man moaned, getting faster, holding Batwoman closer, feeling her clothed body press against his "You are sexier than Aphrodite!"

"Y-You're just saying that!" Batwoman panted, feeling Wonder Man's cock penetrate deeper and deeper into her body, feeling her whole self, scream for more and more. She wanted to keep him inside her

"No, you are the most beautiful being in existence." He panted, kissing her as his cock head kissed her womb

"Batman? Batman? You there?" Superman's voice asked over the coms, coming through the staticy mess "We lost contact, are you okay?"

"OH FUCK YES! MORE!" Batwoman gasped and moaned, cumming around the cock from the overwhelming pleasure

"What? I can't hear you. Your coms are still static." Superman responded "Are you in trouble?"

"DEEPER! DEEPER! FUCK ME!" Batwoman screamed

"By Hera! I'm close!" Wonder Man grunted

"That's it. I'm coming to find you!" Superman answered, turning the communications off

"In me! In me!" Batwoman moaned, climaxing from the pleasure as Wonder Man filled her pussy with his seed

"Oh mighty Zeus!" Wonder Man grunted, his cum filling her womb

"So...So much." Batwoman panted

"Can you...Keep going?" Wonder Man asked

"Yes." She nodded

"Good." Wonder Man answered, kissing Batwoman. "So can **I**."

*Some hours later*

Superman frowned as he and a few other members arrived at the location Batman and Wonder Woman's trackers said they were

"No wonder you couldn't find them. It's Circe's island, magically protected." Hawkgirl spoke

"Let's hurry." Clark urged

"Yeah, with Circe they could already be turned into animals. Or statues or-" Flash spoke, running across the water until they saw Wonder Man and Batwoman in a sweaty and...sex-exhausted mess. "That." He squeaked as they stopped in shock

"What?" Green Lantern blinked in shock

"Okay...THAT...is new." Hawkgirl pointed

"Batman, Wonder Woman. Are you alright?" Superman floated down to wake them up.

"They're worn out." Circe answered, tied up to a tree with the Lasso of Truth as her bindings. "After fucking for hours." She mumbled "And didn't even let me join in."

"Start talking. HOW did this happen?" Flash asked

"Fine. Stupid lasso that forces truth." Circe frowned and mumbled under her breath. "I tried to turn them into animals. That Batman messed up my spell. Instead of changing species into a pair of super horny bunnies they swapped genders... But kept the super horny for each other thing

The League members that were there blinked in shock, they couldn't believe that this had happened

"Hmm..." Both Batwoman and Wonder Man grumbled as they woke up.

"Turn off the light..." Batwoman grumbled

"Says my princess of darkness." Wonder Man teased weakly, kissing her

"Err..." The group blinked in shock

"...Think you can do that to Guy Gardner?" Green Lantern asked

"... Huh?" Batwoman blinked, seeing the League... And sighed

"We can explain." Batwoman answered

"Don't! Just...Don't." Flash quickly responded

"Circe just told us." Hawkgirl added

"Let's get you back to the Watchtower." Superman nodded

"... I need a new costume anyway." Batwoman nodded

*Time skip*

Back on the Watchtower and after a quick change of clothes.

Batwoman and Wonder Man were being examined via a special medical machine used to detect magic.

And the full freedom of Batwoman's chest and ass was revealed: D-Cup with a heart-shaped ass.

She was also very curved with a toned stomach and an hourglass figure. Plus she had legs for days

"Well, your vitals are alright, yet the spell that Circe used on you is still in effect." Cyborg spoke "For every intense and purpose you are in perfect health and everything is in proper working order."

"Except that I'M a woman and Diana is a man." Batwoman answered

"Yeah...About that. Maybe for the meantime, you use different names? I mean, I can hardly see you being called "Bruce" without being jeered at by Guy." Cyborg suggested

"... Bridget." Diana said to Bruce

"'Bridget'? Really?" Bruce asked

"Why not?" Diana answered

"Fine, then I get to choose yours." The newly named 'Bridget' answered "... Damon." She said simply

"I'll accept that." Diana...'Damon', answered

"Alright, so with that...You two are allowed to go." Cyborg answered

"I still need a new suit." Bridget nodded, her old costume tied around her body to give her modesty

"We'll figure something out. In the meantime; why don't you ask Di...Damon or some of the other ladies to help you out?" Cyborg asked

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Bridget asked, with a glare

"N-No!" Cyborg answered, even as a woman the BatGlare was soul scaring

"Come on Batwoman, I am sure Shayera and I have much to teach you about your new female body." Damon smiled

"...Fine." Batwoman answered, looking for their fellow team-member.

Cyborg sighed in relief, quickly getting a picture of his girlfriend, Sarah Simm, to calm himself down. "That was scary shit."

Batwoman and Wonder Man walked through the Watchtower, Batwoman feeling many male members of the teams eyes on her head naked body

'Great now I have to deal with this.' she thought, noticing herself looking at Wonder Man every few seconds 'Snap out of it Bruce. You are not so easily swayed. Control yourself.'

The next hour or so was very awkward for Bruce, Bridget, as Wonder Man and Hawkgirl explained the dog's, do not's and everything else about her new body. Finally they were in the labs, Ms Wayne having finished designing her new costumes and was in a booth putting it on

"So because my uniform is magic it reacted and changed with the spell that changed my body." Damon mumbled, looking at some info on the computer in front of him

Bridget emerged from the booth, revealing her new costume. It was a skin-tight grey suit with a black bat over her chest, the bat surrounded by a yellow oval. She wore a set of dark blue thigh-high boots with slight heels, dark blue gloves that went a bit past her elbows with the traditional three arm spikes, a yellow utility belt that hung loosely from her hip, a dark blue ass length cape with a dark blue cowl that revealed her eyes. And finally she had some black eye-shadow and black lipstick applied

There was also a hole in the back of her cowl that let her hair flow out freely

"At least YOURS changed, Damon." Bridget answered. "...Was the makeup necessary?"

"Yes." Hawkgirl answered with a simple nod. "It completes the look." She added, before whispering into Bridget's ear "Also, didn't you want to dress up to impress Mr Wonder over there?"

Bridget blushed at the comment, thinking that she was right...but honestly, she was right.

But she didn't want to accept it

'Damn it all.' She frowned

"Bridget, you look amazing." Damon spoke

"... Thank you." She nodded with a small blush, finding her gaze going to his crotch where a tent was forming

'Oh good god!' Bridget thought as she clocked her lover's cock.

"Need the room. Excuseus!" Damon quickly spoke, feeling his arousal almost erupt and threw Shayera out of the room comically.

"Huh?" Shayera blinked as the room was immediately shut and locked from the inside.

Batwoman was span around and forced on her knees, Wonder Man freeing his cock

"So big." Bridget moaned, grasping Damon's cock and began to lick it, taking all of its length with her tongue

She did not know why she was so amazed by this cocks but she wanted it so much!

"T-Take it, Bridget." Damon whispered, holding her head with his hand

He held her hair, his hands grasping her hair and bat ears as he enjoyed her mouth as she licked his cock lustfully

"So good. Gods." Damon moaned, feeling his lover's mouth on his massive cock.

"It tastes good." Batwoman said in genuine shock, licking the penis from top to bottom and up again

"Bridget, k-keep it up. I'm close." Damon moaned

Batwoman nodded and took the dick into her mouth, moaning around it and sucking

"AH! S-So wet! So good!" Damon smiled, groaning in her mouth

Batwoman moaned, taking the dick deeper into her mouth as she bobbed her head

"B-Batwoman...I...I'm cumming!" Wonder Man moaned, climaxing into Batwoman's mouth, filling it with her cum

Her eyes widened in shock as cum filled her mouth, her inexperience in this field meaning instead of swallowing she followed her instincts which for some reason made her freeze and just let him cum in her mouth and down her throat. After a second and a half of this her eyes turned half lidded, relaxing and just letting him cum

"B... By the gods this feels so good..." Wonder Man groaned as he stood there, holding her head as his penis shot ropes of cum down her throat and filling her mouth

"Hhh..." Batwoman hummed

"What?" Wonder Man asked, panting

"M...More...More, Damon." Bridget answered, panting and looking up at her.

As the cock was removed from her mouth, the cock still being hard, it bounded and landed on her face with a loud wet and meaty 'smack'. The cum, which she did not swallow, pooled out of her mouth and fell down into her breasts flowing down sexily

"Oh gods...!" Damon panted, seeing her like this. Damon pulled her up onto the table and stripped off her trousers.

However he did make sure to keep her boots on, kissing her deeply

Bridget moaned heavily, clasping Damon's head close to hers, instinctively guiding her lover's cock to her snatch

She locked her legs around his waist, forcing him close and inside her and keeping him there as she gasped and arched her back as she was filled once more

"B-Bridget!" Damon gasped, feeling the tight warm pussy of his lover. Thrusting gently in Bridget's pussy again, feeling his cock throb in her pussy, wanting more and more from her.

He ran his hands over her stomach and side as he panted. He could break her... with a flick of his wrist, a twist of his hand, she would be dead... She opened herself up so... Completely to him... So intimately... It added to the pleasure he felt, feeling himself buried to the hilt inside her

'She's...She's so beautiful. So gentle.' Damon thought, kissing Bridget deeply and passionately, thrusting into Bridget's pussy

'Hmmm! So good!' Bridget moaned, her eyes rolling up lightly as she bounced against him as best she could

'K-Keep me in. Keep my cock in, Bridget!' Damon thought, tongue kissing Bridget as his cock pulsed within her pussy wanting to stain it white.

He pulled back a bit, breaking the kiss as he looked deep in her eyes

"I... Don't want to keep the name Bridget." The Dark Knight in a female body moaned as she looked up lustfully in the Mighty Man's eyes "At least not... Oh fuck! ... publiclAAAAAAAY!"

"Why? Why not?" Damon asked, creaming into Bridget's pussy

"Ah!" Bridget moaned happily as she was filled with cum "It sounds... Like... Like a billionaire... B...bimbo name..." She explained, bucking her hips against him as she felt the warm cum flood her insides "And a... Cousin of Bruce W... Wayne with the same in... Initials as... Oh fuck yes... As him... Too suspicious." Her eyes where rolled up lightly, continuing to fuck herself against his cock "Oh you are so fucking amazing!"

"Well...What should we call you? Cause, FUCK you're tight! Y-You have to be called something!" Damon answered

"... Kate... Kate Kain..." she mumbled in pleasure "It's... Fuck your cock is magnificent!"

"It's perfect! C-Come here!" Damon answered, lifting Bridget's legs up so they were on his shoulders while his hands grasped Bridget's breasts

"Just... until we get our genders back." Bridget, Kate, Batwoman, Female Bruce, whatever you want to call her moaned as she bucked her hips faster

"Until then." Damon answered, climaxing again in Bridget's pussy. "Let's just...Keep being one."

"Keep fucking me!" She begged before she gasped "No! No! Wait! T... Try my ass!"

"Your ass?" Damon slowed down and pulled out, finding it an enticing notion...and why not? They'd come THIS far!

He had never imagined this when he was Wonder Woman but... He wanted to claim her, completely. Was... Was this what men felt all the time when they stated at women and make crude comments? It didn't matter. He pulled out and held his mighty shaft carefully, angling it down slightly and pushing inside her backdoor

"I'll be gentle." Damon answered lovingly.

"Do it." Bridget responded, readying herself for Damos' cock

He nodded, using his thumb and forefinger to spread her asshole before he pushed inside her

Bridget arched back in shock. She couldn't begin to describe this feeling in her ass. It was amazing, to say the least. Her lover was inside her once again.

Damon grasped her legs by the heels of her boots, angling her body as he gave strong but slow thrusts as he spread her to take his cock easier

"I...I can-" Bridget panted, feeling her body melt in pleasure as Damos had his way with her "I can take it." She whimpered in pleasure, her eyes closing in pleasure as she gasped and moaned

"Bridget...I could break you." Damos answered, thrusting a bit quicker and deeper than he was already

"Come on... Damon..." She smirked at him "Do you think... I'm... Some weak woman?"

"N-no." Damon answered, thrusting in her

"Who am I?" Bridget asked

"My lover... Batwoman..." He panted, speeding up his thrusts

Batwoman moaned happily, feeling her body clamp down on Wonder Man's cock and wanting his cum inside her. "AH! D-Damon!"

"I-I'm cumming!" Damon answered, moaning loudly

The Dark Knight kissed Damon deeply, her pussy spraying her cum over his stomach

The two remained in their embrace, keeping their connection strong and loving their touch

"So... Fantastic..." Bridget smiled gently

"And...We'll keep going. Every day, if needs be." Damon answered, holding her gently.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman and Wonder Woman Genderbend story**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own these DC characters.**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later, Damon and Bridget, who was going by Kate at the moment, were currently in Wayne Manor.

Bridget was in just a black night-robe, brushing her hair as she thought about the events of the last few days

She and Damon were fucking whenever and wherever they could, whether it be the roof, the gardens, the swimming pool, the bedrooms (yes multiple) even in the parlour

It WAS enjoyable but... She was annoyed at her inability to control herself

"Are you okay... Madam?" Alfred asked, having to correct himself

"I'm fine, Alfred. Just taking a minute to compose myself." She answered simply

"Are you sure?" He frowned in concern

"...No. I'm losing control. Whenever I'm around him..." Bridget answered, feeling her heart flutter and her cheeks flush with lust and love.

Alfred frowned and gently rubbed her shoulder

"I can't keep this up, Alfred...I can't be Batwoman and still act like this. Gotham is at risk." Bridget answered "I need to protect Gotham! I can't... I can't let the city fall!"

"I know you'll do the right thing, Ma'am." Alfred answered, trying to reassure her. "You are not some street walker. Yes, you have a weakness for... Mr Prince, but there has always been an attraction between the two of you and feelings you refused to accept. And the spell you two are under is only enhancing them."

"...What do I do, Alfred?" Bridget asked, putting her head in her hands.

*With Damon*

Damon was currently keeping an eye on Circe, it was his time to prison-guard. It was also a benefit since now they could talk.

"Tell me, how do I undo your spell?" Damon frowned

"I told you: I. Don't. Know. The last part of the spell was altered." Circe answered. "If I try and reverse it something WORSE would happen."

Damon frowned, grabbing his lasso of truth

"Meep." Circe gulped seeing the lasso again

He wrapped the lasso around her arm gently, holding it gently

"Oh...that's...surprisingly soft for you." Circe commented. "Guess being with Batwoman's made you a gentler person."

"Why you..." Damon snarled at the comment

"And my, you are also rather attractive. Although I suggest a haircut. And after seeing your session with her? I know you are hung like a horse and I want a ride." Circe continued to speak, unable to stop herself although by the end she was smirking and ran a hand over his chest

"I'm with Bridget." Damon answered, glaring at her. "I will NOT betray her."

"It's not betrayal if BOTH parties are privy to it." Circe smiled, teasing him "Come on Wonder MAN, show this bitch her place."

Damon snarled again and pinned her down. "I. Will NOT. Betray. Bridget."

"What if she was here?" Circe asked

Damon snarled and threw her to the floor, storming away

"Ow...Could've gone better." Circe pouted as she rubbed her ass.

Damon was stomping off, he needed to get away from her.

"Hey, Damon." Guy waved. "How's the-OOF!" He was punched into a wall.

...

Be honest, YOU'D do that to him too, if you knew him long enough

Heck, even if you had only spoken to him once

But enough about Guy, let's head back to the story.

Damon was heading out, going to Wayne Manor. He wanted to see Bridget again

He walked to a teleport pod and was about to go down when a black and blue clad male hero appeared

"Nightwing." Damon spoke, seeing the hero

"Damon, heading out?" Nightwing asked

Nightwing, the first Robin, was a bit weirded out to discover the situation with his mentor and the Amazonian... Prince

"Yes. I'm going to see, Bridget." He answered

"I-Wait." Nightwing spoke, stopping him

"What? Why?" Damon asked

"He...She. She wants to be on her own." Nightwing answered

Damon raised an eyebrow, seeming concerned

"It's just been difficult." Nightwing answered "You two have been together for...three days and...honestly, it's worrying him-HER!"

"Worrying her? Did I do something wrong?" He asked in concern

"Not...necessarily? You know that Bru-idget, I CANNOT get this right, is protective of Gotham." Nightwing answered, chastising himself since he can't break his old habits.

"He... SHE... She wants to get her strength back and work, she doesn't want Gotham to be without protection for too long."

"Oh...I guess I understand." Damon answered

"Yeah, sorry." Dick nodded

"I guess it's fine." Damon sighed. 'This isn't my day.'

*with Bridget*

The new Batwoman was getting dressed into a new suit. A skin-tight silver costume that covered her entire body besides around her lips. She had a red bat on her chest, a pair of red gloves that went to her elbows with the normal arm spikes and a red utility belt. With her mask there where black outlines for eye-lenses and her lips where painted a very dark red that was nearly black

"This suit is very strong, despite being thin, and much more practical than the other one. I do not understand how Diana and Dinah and Zatanna and more can fight in heels." She said as she attached an ass length silver cape to her outfit

"But why the new colours and design?" Alfred asked

"Because my old one was far too similar to my old suits." She replied "And this suit has a stealth mode so I'm fine."

"Very well, Ma'am." Alfred answered

Batwoman nodded, getting into the BatMobile

"Good luck, Ma'am. Stay safe." Alfred whispered, seeing her go

Bridget drove through Gotham, keeping an eye and ear out for any trouble

It didn't take her long, her scanners picked up someone: Victor Zsasz. The Schizophrenic Serial Killer, with a kill tally all over his body

She was off, racing towards his location

Zsasz was currently in the Lower District, holding up a bank. He had already killed the guards and was holding a gun AND his signature knife.

He grabbed the money and took off running, laughing the entire time

"Thank you, thank you all!" Zsasz laughed maniacally.

A figure landed in front of him, a familiar dark glare aimed at him

"Huh? Another Bat?" Zsasz asked, holding the gun and knife in his hands

"It's over Zsasz. Just hand the money over." She frowned

"Stupid...Stupid bat-zombie." Zsasz whispered, shooting at her, while trying to get in close.

But Batwoman charged, fearlessly, dodging each bullet easily and throwing a Batarang at the gun to knock it from his hand

"ARGH!" Zsasz snapped, trying to get his knife-hand at Batwoman, trying to get her

She thrust her arm forward and caught his wrist, bending and twisting it forcing him to drop the knife. As she was about to slam her fist into his face however...

GROPE!

Zsasz's hand was on Batwoman's chest...

...

Squeeze, squeeze.

"GAH!" she yelled, slapping him and hugging her chest

"So...Soft." Zsasz commented, managing to slip out and try and get another grope in

"Hey!" Batwoman glared, backing up

Zsasz didn't listen, he found the weakness of Batwoman...before he got an upper-kick to his dick and a roundhouse kick to the side of his head.

He fell to the floor, his head spinning and full of pain

"Bastard." She hissed as Zsasz as she was now safe.

She sighed and kicked him again, seeing the police running towards them

"You alright?" Detective Bullock asked as they had arrived

"I'm fine." Batwoman answered

"Okay BatBroad. Hey, where's Batman?" He nodded and asked

"He's out helping the League. I'm his replacement." Batwoman answered, her eye twitching at that name Bullock gave her

"And it's BatWOMAN." She added, grappling to the rooftops

"...Smooth moves with the ladies, Bullock." A cop rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Bullock answered, cuffing Zsasz and put him in the car.

*Time Skip*

Batwoman was in a warehouse, glaring down from the shadows at some drug dealers under the Penguin's control

'Damn it, Penguin.' Batwoman thought, seeing the vast amount of drugs in the crates.

"Alright, send this lot to the Diamond District, those rich snobs'll be paying through their noses."

"This one's for the slums."

Batwoman frowned and pressed a button on her belt, a small pulse shutting off the light as she landed silently in front of them

"What the hell?!"

"It's The Bat!"

The drug dealers reached for their guns and tried to look around in the dark, but could only hear the grunts and punches in the darkness

When the lights turned on the guys where slightly bruised, Batwoman standing tall ready to continue

"Stay down." Batwoman scowled

"... Oh it's just a chick." One guy laughed

"A real SEXY one." Another grinned

Batwoman's eyes widened. That usually knocked out villains...Was this because of her body not being muscular like before?

'Damn it. I'll have to improvise.' She frowned

She frowned and prepared to attack... when a muscular man grabbed her from behind, squeezing her tightly against him and holding her breasts

"Gotcha, BatBitch." The muscular man smiled, feeling her breasts in his arms.

"H... Hey! L... let me go!" she stuttered, trying to break his grip

"Damn, this girl is NICE." a guy grinned, slapping her ass

"And she's THICK." another grinned, rubbing her strong thighs

"Get the FUCK off me!" Batwoman snapped

She tried to kick them but with the way the guys where holding her it was tricky

"Grab her belt!" The strong man ordered

One of the enemies smiled and grabbed the belt...inadvertently activating a tracking beacon.

Straight to Damon.

The belt was removed and dropped to the floor, the men grinning and running their hands over her silver clad body

"L... Let g... go!" Batwoman whimpered, her body feeling pleasure as she weakly pulled against their arms

"No way. We're gonna make YOU pay." The thugs answered

"For EVERYTHING you AND Batman have taken from us!" Another thug answered, sounding ominous.

A hand slipped between her legs, rubbing her through her suit

"HNN! G-Get off! Stop!" Batwoman gritted her teeth, holding back her arousal from being assaulted like this

Her nipples where hard, poking into the hands of the bulky guy holding her

"This slut's getting off on this!" The bulky guy smiled. "She's looser than those broads in the Red-Light district."

"I... am no... slut." she whimpered, hating herself

"Really? Dripping cunt." The thug spoke

"Hard nipples." The bulky man added

"And by your whimpers, you're begging for cock." The others added

"No!" she shook her head, clenching her fists

"Shut up." The man slapped her face. "And get ready."

CRASH!

"The fuck?!" The group gasped

Through the dust and darkness, Wonder Man stood up and had a death glare.

"Back off." he ordered

"Who the hell are you?" The bulky man snapped...before having his head cut off.

"GOD!" The drug sellers shouted in fright.

"Wonder Man!" Batwoman gasped

"I warned you." Wonder Man answered, punching the thugs down with his strength and beat them all. "Are you alright, Batwoman?"

"Y... yes." she nodded weakly, rubbing her thighs together

"Let's get you out of here." Wonder Man answered, wiping the blood from Bridget's mask.

... and then she kissed him

"Hmm! Hmm, hmm. B-Batwoman." Wonder Man panted, holding her close as they stood among the defeated thugs.

"G... get us out of here." she ordered "A... And take me!"

"I will." Wonder Man answered, flying off with Batwoman in his arms back to the BatCave.

Sirens rang out as it arrived at the location of the drugs, the cops would take care of this.

All the while, Wonder Man and Batwoman were kissing all the way back to the cave. Landing in the resting area they began to strip off while embracing passionately.

Wonder Man was naked, keeping as much of his lovers new costume on her as possible, as he pinned her to the chair of the BatComputer

"Gods, you're beautiful." Damon panted, kissing Bridget passionately, feeling her breasts press against his chest.

"I want to be on top." She asked

"Anything for you." Damon answered, lying on his back, his foot long cock fully erect and was pinned down by Bridget.

She held his shoulders, moaning as she bucked her covered slit against his penis

"So big and warm." Bridget panted, sliding off her trousers and panties away so that she could take him inside her.

She let them go to her ankles, slapping the warriors cock against her slit

"Bridget...I-I want you. I want to fuck you!" Damon panted, looking at her with a lustful love.

"You want me?" She panted, feeling powerful

"Yes. Yes, I want you." Damon answered, holding her hands. "I want to make love to you."

Bridget blushed behind her mask and kissed up, dropping down and impaling herself on him

"AH! Bridget!" Damon moaned, holding her in place, feeling her moist wet snatch with his hard throbbing cock

"This is new!" She moaned at the different angle, beginning to bounce on him

"I-It is! You're tighter!" Damon panted, letting Bridget bounce on his cock, feeling how great it felt.

She moaned, using her thighs to move her hips up and down the hard meat

"AH! YES! Gods!" Damon moaned happily, feeling Bridget's pussy around his cock. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

Bridget panted and pulled herself off Damon's cock

"Bridget? W-What're you doing?" Damon panted, seeing his cock throb for his lover.

"Not yet." She shook her head, getting on her knees

Damon's eyes widened as he saw her begin to lick and tease his cock lustfully and affectionately.

She kissed all over it, her lips the only thing not covered by her mask giving a very sexy like to the act

"Ah, ah, ah...Oh, oh god! Yes! Yes! More!" Damon panted, wanting to thrust in her mouth

She gagged suddenly, surprised at the bucking of his hips but got to work

Bridget moaned, surprised that she now felt Damon's cock was now in her mouth

She wrapped two hands around his dick, giving him a double handjob as she sucked the tip and first half

"A-Amazing! This is great!" Damon moaned, holding Bridget's head on his cock

"So good!" He panted, his balls tightening lightly

'More, more, more! Keep going, Damon!' Bridget thought as she continued her hand-blow-job, her body aching for more and more of Damon's cock

'I want his cum!'

"G-GODS!" Damon moaned and climaxed in Bridget's mouth, filling it with his cum

Bridget swallowed the cum hungrily, panting and smiling

"Oh...So good." Damon panted, smiling.

Batwoman pulled her head back, her hands continuing to pump his cock as the last few squirts of cum to land on her masked face

"Let...Let me see your face." Damon asked, letting his cock throb in her hands

"You've seen it so much." She replied, feeling the warm cum through her silver mask "But I want to be like this... I want you to fuck me like I'm your BatSlut!" She ordered lightly, the events of the night making her hunger

Damon's eyes widened, feeling his blood rise, he grabbed his "BatSlut's" body and pinned her down, holding with his strong arms.

He squeezed her legs together and rolled her into her side, pushing her knees against her chest as he slammed inside

Batwoman's eyes widened in lust, feeling her lover's cock deep within her pussy. Feeling it mould her pussy to its shape, the taste of her saliva and his cum paint her insides.

"Yes!" She moaned gently "H... How do you like my new costume? The... The skin-tight silver bodysuit? I... I was thinking of you when I had it made."

"It's gorgeous. It's amazing!" Damon answered, kissing his lover's breasts as he thrust faster and faster.

"You look so beautiful... So sexy... Like a goddess."

Th-Thank you!" Bridget moaned, clamping down on his cock. "Now fuck me! Fuck your BatSlut my Wonder Man! Show me my place!"

"I will! I'll stain your slutty cunt white!" Damon answered, cumming with each thrust, filling his BatSlut

He never imagined talking like this to a lover, but it just... Worked in a way right now

Bridget moaned louder and louder, feeling her pussy fill more and more with her lover's seed. Repeating two words in her mind. 'Fuck, more, fuck, more, fuck, MORE!'

He panted and pulled out, forcing her onto her hands and knees as he pushed inside her asshole

"AH! Bridget! Your ass!" Damon moaned, still giving a hundred percent to fuck his lover.

"You feel so fucking big!" She moaned deeply "Plough my asshole!"

"I am! You're MINE!" Damon moaned passionately, wanting no-one else to hurt his lover.

He slapped her ass, moaning

Bridget gasped and squirted from feeling her ass being ploughed like this. Loving this euphoria and wanted more.

"Rougher." She ordered, ripping the back of her mask freeing her hair

"Rougher? But it'll hurt!" Damon answered

"DO IT!" she cried

Damon did as he was asked, making his fucking rougher, doing as Bridget asked. Rubbing her clit and grasped her breasts.

Bridget screamed, her eyes rolling up and he tongue hanging out

"I'm cumming! I'm gonna stain you white!" Damon moaned, pinching Bridget's nipples.

"Every... Inch!" She screamed "Cover every inch of me in cum, inside and out!"

He held her down, jacking off and shooting rope after rope of cum onto her body

"Covered...Covered in my cum..." Damon smiled, panting heavily. "My beautiful love."

*Next morning*

Damon and Bridget were now sleeping in bed, the two were in a slumbering embrace and in dreamland.

"Hmm..." Bridget slowly woke up, seeing Damon by her side...and smiled, snuggling close to her, feeling safe and secure. "... Is it always like that for female heroes?" She asked

"Only for ones in love." Damon whispered gently, kissing her.

"No." She shook her head "I mean being called demeaning sexual names and getting groped and such."

"Hmm...I think only if it's for role-play." Damon answered

"By CRIMINALS." She further explained

"I'm sorry I wasn't there quicker." Damon frowned and held Bridget. "I think it's a power move...Psychological damage."

"I've been trying worse psychological attacks." She shrugged "I am going to have to retrain slightly, adapt my fighting style. I'm not as large and heavy as I use to be, my hits don't hurt as much. I need to adapt a faster style. If what they do is 'normal' for female heroes I am at least prepared for it now."

"My sisters can help train you. Maybe Black Canary can help." Damon answered

"Thank you." She nodded gently

"No problem...Circe wants to be with us." Damon sighed

"You know she is just lusting." She waved off "She is a girl who just expects to get what she wants."

"I know. But I thought I should tell you." Damon answered

She nodded, kissing him gently

"Care for another round?" Damon asked with a smile

"You are insatiable." She sighed, getting on her knees and pulling her shirt up

"Spell or not...I'm always ready for you." Damon smiled, gently grabbing Bridget's bosom.

"So even when you were the girl... You would want to fuck 24/7?" She joked, freeing his dick and pushing it between her chest

"I'm nothing like Zeus in that regard." Damon smirked.

Bridget kissed the head, giving Damon a boobjob

"Ah...So soft." Damon smiled happily, feeling his cock being teased and embraced like this

The Batwoman smiled proudly at that as she worked

"Hmm...Bridget..." Damon moaned

"Hmm?" Bridget asked

"Be with me. Forever." Damon asked

"Is that a proposal?" She gasped gently

"Yes." Damon answered. "I love you, please be mine."

"You... Want me to marry you?" She gasped

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Batman and Wonder Woman Genderbend story**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own these DC characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"What...did you say?" Bridget asked as she stopped her boobjob

"I want to marry you." Damon nodded

Bridget's eyes widened in awe, glistening as she looked at her lover...Tearing up from love.

'W... Why am I so damn emotional.' she thought, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly as she nodded

"Bridget!" Damon gasped, before smiling and hugging back. "I love you."

"I love you to." she nodded

The two looked at each other with a loving gaze...before Bridget felt her stomach grumble.

"Hungry?" Damon chuckled

"Yes." Bridget answered

"Alfred!" she called, adjusting her cloths

"Yes, Ms Bridget?" Alfred responded after a little while.

"Can you prepare breakfast, please?" Bridget answered

"Of course, Ma'am." Alfred responded

"You spoil me." Damon smiled, teasingly

"No, Alfred does that." she smiled

"I know, I'm just teasing." Damon answered, hugging his fiancée close.

'... My fiancé.' he thought happily 'That has a nice ring to it.'

'He's so warm...I...I need him.' Bridget thought in an early morning lust.

Again

God damn it, Circe.

'... I wonder what it would have been like if those guys did it to me.' she thought, remembering the thugs

She imagined them groping her...holding her down. Grasping and fondling her body

Several cocks thrusting in and out of her holes... Having their way with her

Bridget's body shuddered, feeling terrified and aroused from the thought

"Damon." She called

"What is it, love?" Damon asked

"... Can you return the favour?" She asked, spreading her legs

"Of course." Damon smiled and nodded, sliding down under the covers to see Bridget's dripping wet pussy. "You're soaked." He commented, rubbing and licking Bridget's pussy, making her moan lustfully and bucked her hips to his mouth.

"H... How are you so good at this?!" She moaned happily

"Themyscera." Was his simple answer, focusing on her clit "I was rather popular with my sister's."

"AH!" Bridget moaned tightening her legs around his head, feeling this great pleasure in her nethers.

"You're... You're so... So fucking good!" She gasped and moaned

Damon smiled and continued to eat Bridget out, letting his tongue taste Bridget's dripping juices.

Bridget's hips began to buck quicker, cumming

"D... Damon..." She drooled gently

"How is it, my love?" Damon asked

"... Do women... Always feel that good when eaten out?" She mumbled

"Yes. Though I speak from experience." Damon answered, referring back to his prior life.

When he was Wonder Woman

"Ah! I-I'm...I'm cumming!" Bridget moaned, squirting on Damon's face.

"Twice." He smiled proudly

"AH!" Bridget climaxed and fell face first on the pillow, panting heavily and lustfully.

"And three." Damon nodded, patting her ass "Love that?"

"Yes...Yes, I did." Bridget admitted

Soon the door knocked.

"Ma'am, your breakfast is ready." Alfred's voice spoke respectfully from behind the door.

"We're okay Alfred." Damon assured, making sure the covers concealed them properly

"Excellent, I'll prepare some beverages for when you come down." Alfred left without entering the room

The two smiled, eating gently

"This is great, Alfred. Thank you." Bridget commented

"Welcome." He nodded, leaving

"Hmm...Delicious." Damon commented.

"His cooking always is." The Batwoman nodded "... Should I get another costume?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, taking another piece of toast to eat with his bacon

"I do not think the silver and red fits me. And I think I can find a way to make it more padded without hampering speed." She explained "Something less... Sexy. I've noticed that the more we go at it... The less... uncontrollable the lust is. Which seems to have blinded me a bit in my last two costumes."

"I guess that makes sense. Do you want me to help?" Damon asked

"I believe so." She nodded "Your expertise in the female form could be useful... And you need both a haircut and a shave."

"True." Damon answered, rubbing the stubble on his chin

"I WILL keep the other costumes." She purred gently "... Until we turn back."

Damon smiled at that, nodding. "We'll have to get Circe to turn us back though."

"Didn't she say we would just turn back?" She asked

"I...Y-You're right." Damon answered, looking at his hand. "Doesn't her magic have a set limit?"

"You're the expert on her." she shrugged

"Correct...We'll have to talk to her at the Watchtower." Damon answered

"... Billionaire day." She sighed gently

"I'm sorry?" Damon blinked

"I need to go out, it is 'billionaire day'."

"So you won't be able to come with me." Damon frowned

"No." She shook her head "Kate Kane needs to go to Wayne Enterprise."

"Alright...See you later?" Damon asked

"Sure." Bridget answered, kissing his lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, rolling onto him

"Hmm...So soft..." Damon smiled. "Even after this morning?"

"... I have an hour." She smiled

"Let's make the most of it." Damon answered, passionately kissing Bridget and stripped her off

*Time Skip, on the Watchtower*

Damon arrived at the Watchtower, sighing

'Alright, stay focused...and get the answers you need.' He thought

He walked calmly, deep into the place

In the cell area, Circe was still sitting there, looking frustrated and pouting.

"Circe." He greeted

"Ah...Wonder Man. Here to see little old me?" Circe asked

"How long does your spell last?" He asked once again

"It usually lasts about a week. Why?" Circe answered

"It has been about a week." Wonder Man reminded

"Oh..." Circe looked to the side. "It...It must be the mistake from last week."

Damon huffed, crossing his arms

"Look, I don't know what to tell you...But that spell was supposed to last one week." Circe answered.

"Maybe you just need to burn it out of your system?"

"We've been doing that, all week." Damon answered honestly.

"And fucking." She added

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fix the spell."

"I already said I can't." She frowned "But if you want me to try, meaning you have to let me out, I can turn you into Wonder Pig again."

"Try that and I'll crush your throat." Damon glared

Circe shrugged and sat down while crossing her legs

Damon sighed and walked into the cell

"...How is it?" Circe asked

"Batwoman is amazing." He said simply

"And...Your dick?" Circe asked

"What about it?" He frowned

"What's THAT like?" Circe asked

"... It feels nice." He nodded

"Can **I** try?" Circe asked

"... What?" He blinked

"Care for a taste of sorceress?" Circe purred, showing off her cleavage.

She even winked sexily and licked her lips hungrily

"I'm engaged." Damon answered...but honestly found her sensually attractive. "So no."

"Come on Wonder Stud, we both know Ms Bat's would give into temptation if another guy wanted to fuck her." Circe winked

"That...That won't happen." Wonder Man answered, flinching.

Circe frowned, kissing him

"Hmm?" Wonder Man hummed in shock, feeling his lips and his chest being pressed upon by Circe

Her breasts pushing against his chest, her thin body pushing against him as much as she could

'Hera, help me...She's...she is so alluring!' Damon thought, holding her close

'Bridget...' he thought, wanting her permission

"Ah..." Circe exhaled sensually. "How was it?"

"... I want you." He admitted "But I will not betray my future wife."

"Then...Let's ask her. See if she wants this as well." Circe answered before grasping his JL communicator

"Hey!" Damon snapped gently

"You want a quick answer, don't you?" Circe asked

She put it against her ear and hummed as she called the Dark Maiden

"Damon? Why're you calling me now?" Bridget's voice asked through the communicator "I was in the middle of a meeting."

"Hi, it's Circe." The purple head smiled happily "Damon wants to fuck me, I want to be part of your sexcapades. So here's the deal. He said that if I can be in you can do ANY sexual thing you want to do and not tell him, no questions asked. Okay?"

"I-You-!" Bridget snapped

"Is everything alright, Ms Kane?" A voice asked

"Fine!" Bridget answered, both to the second voice and to Circe.

"Thanks! Bye beautiful!" Circe smiled and ended the call

"... What?!" Damon blinked at Circe's 'deal'

"The deal is struck. We're in a threesome sexcapade." Circe smiled

Damon snarled, pulling her into a rough kiss by the hair

"Hmm?!" Circe gasped, feeling Damon being so rough with her.

"You slut." He snarled, pulling his pants down and forcing her onto her knees "You want to be in this?!" He barked, clearly annoyed at her 'deal'

"Y-Yes." Circe gasped, seeing full-view of Damon's cock in her face

"Then you earn it." He snarled, slamming her down his cock

Circe gargled as she felt the massive girth and length of Damon's cock, she couldn't believe how much she was taking!

The Amazon prince began to thrust away, grunting and grinning as he felt a different mouth on his cock

Circe's eyes began to roll into the back of her head from the sheer size and amount she was taking, her gargling moans were making her wet while her mouth was becoming another vagina for Damon to use.

He held her hair roughly, fucking her face happily

"You want to have this? Then...here's a TASTE!" Damon moaned, climaxing in her mouth

Circe began to gulp the man juice down, black filling her vision from lack of aid

"How is it? How's my cum?" Damon asked

She mumbled happily around his cock, nearly passing out

"You are Bridget and my pet. Understand?" He asked

She nodded gently as he pulled his dick from her mouth

*with Bridget*

Bridget, who was currently going by 'Kate' was growling under her breath due to Circe's call.

"Ms Kane, are you alright?" A board member asked

"I'm fine." The black haired woman nodded. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees, the dress going to her chest and a pair of smart black heels

"Very well, now...About these agreements for Wayne Enterprise." The board member spoke

"What about them?" She asked

"Well...Mr Luthor has been pushing for these for some time." The board member answered. "He's quite persistent."

"We are not selling Wayne Enterprise to Luthor." She frowned in anger

"Very well, Ma'am." The member answered, flinching in fright.

"And with that...that's the meeting." A woman board-member answered

Kate nodded and left

'I'm going to the Watchtower. That bitch is gonna pay.' Bridget thought in anger

She shook her head and sighed. It was getting late, she could deal with that tomorrow

'I need to get home.' She thought gently, going to her car in the company garage. 'Batwoman must go on the town, on patrol.'

*On the Watchtower*

Damon was sitting down, Circe bouncing on his lap

"How is it? My cock in your cunt. Like how I'm spearing you like this?" Damon talked dirty to the slutty sorceress.

"Love it! Love it!" She panted and smiled

"Good! Cause. Here. I. CUM!" Damon moaned, climaxing in her

Circe moaned, her eyes rolling up

Damon's cum spurted out, filling her pussy so much it began to spill onto the floor.

The sorceress moaned, kissing him

Damon kissed back lustfully, holding her close as he finished up on her pussy

"Hmm... That was nice." He smiled

Circe's face was like an ahegao, her tongue hanging out from mouth and her eyes rolling around from lust.

Damon chuckled and kissed her neck gently, pulling out

"Good pet." He whispered

*with Bridget*

Bridget was back at the BatCave, dressed in her new Batwoman costume

The silver one, as she was still working on her final design

"This...SHOULD be it." Bridget thought

She got into the BatMobile, looking out at the tunnel. It was time to get to work. She had practised, trained. She was ready

'I've got this.' She thought as she raced into Gotham

But as she drive she remembered. She remembered how she had 'one non-Damon sex' permission and what happened with those goons... She rubbed her thighs as she drive through her dark city

'Damn it all. WHY did Circe have to call?' She thought in anger

She took off into the streets, gliding over Gotham thanks to her cape which was made to extend for this sort of situation. She noticed several suspicious men talking in an alleyway before they walked off, joining a few others and entering a warehouse

'Alright, let's see what you're doing here.' Batwoman thought

She slipped into the warehouse, sticking to the shadows and following the small group of criminals

"You got the goods?" A man asked

"Yeah, right here." The second man answered, opening a crate revealing automatic rifles!

"No." She frowned

"Excellent. Gotham's gonna light up soon." The fist man smiled devilishly

"I don't think so." Batwoman snarled gently, dropping down

"What was that?" A man asked, looking around

"It... It's the bat!" One guy yelled in fear

"SHIT! Use the guns!" The first man ordered, grabbing one of the rifles before smoke filled the room

The guys coughed, not risking to shoot in the smoke

"Who's there?!" One guy yelled, hearing a board between him squeak. He span around and slammed the butt of his gun into the face of Batwoman, sending her to the floor as the smoke cleared

Others coughed and groaned, seeing the smoke leave and saw Batwoman on the floor.

"Da fuck...? THAT'S The Bat's replacement?" A man asked

"Hey, it's the BatSlut." One guy laughed "Oh this could be fun."

"'BatSlut'? Oh...Mercilessly." Another answered

"Grab her legs. You get her arms." The first man ordered

The other guys nodded and did as they were told, Batwoman groaning as her head returned to normal from being dizzy from the strike

"Hello, slut." A man smiled, holding his legs

"What? Oh... Holy crap." She grumbled

"Got a tight sexy body." Another man added, holding her arms

"We're gonna enjoy this." The other men answered, grabbing her breasts roughly. "You fucking whore."

"Gah!" She gasped and moaned gently, pushing her chest into the hand without thinking

"Fuckin' hell. You're right. She IS a slut!" The men smiled lustfully, with horribly dark intentions in their eyes.

Batwoman's eyes widened in shock, all that teasing from Circe didn't help. She wasn't in the right mind-frame.

... Then she licked her lips as they undid their pants and revealed their cocks

"Get ready, BatSlut...We're gonna fucking wreck you." The first man snarled like a predator

He grabbed her by the Bat-ear, pulling her face against his crotch and rubbing his dick against her mouth

"We're gonna stain you." The man smiled

Batwoman gasped, opening her mouth and letting her tongue brush against the cock against her lips

"Hmm...If the Bat could see us now." The thug moaned

"... Let's make a deal." Batwoman said in lust, giving in "My mask stays on and I'll be your slut, all night. I'll do whatever you want, no resistance."

The men looked at each other in shock, they couldn't answer straight away, they needed to comprehend this

...

...

"Okay." They answered all together

She nodded and got to work, licking the cock in front of her from base to just under the head of his penis with long strong licks

"AH! Fuck! S-So soft!" The man moaned "Her mouth is so soft!"

"What about her tits?" A man asked, trying to get the costume off.

"Th... Through my suit." She ordered "Cum on it... Isn't that hotter?"

"Oh fuck!" The men smiled at that thought, getting ready for this.

Batwoman took the cock she was sucking between her black lips, sucking

"AH! Oh, GOD!" The man moaned, feeling his cock being sucked on by Batwoman, it was like her mouth was a vacuum

"Y... You love this, don't you slut?" He grunted, holding her head and urging her to bob her head

'Yes. Yes, I do...But I've had BIGGER.' She thought while she moaned over his cock

"... Mine to!" Another ordered, wrapping her gloved hands around his cock

"I-I'm gonna...FUCK!" The man getting a blowjob moaned as he came

Batwoman moaned, swallowing the cum happily. The man pulled out, only for his dick to be replaced by another guys. This guy was slightly bigger and held Batwoman's head, fucking her face

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm!" Batwoman moaned, face-fucking his cock

Her throat bulged lightly, happily letting him plough her face. Meanwhile she continued to give the other guy a handjob

"I'm...Gonna spurt!" The handjob man groaned cumming onto her tits.

"Don't forget me!" Another man frowned

"She has more holes." A man grinned, passing a knife

"Dude...!" A man spoke; before he saw the thug cut open the costume to expose Batwoman's ass and pussy, which was soaked and twitching

"Damn, she's loving this." The guy laughed, sitting down and pulling the sexy girl onto his lap

"HMM!" Batwoman moaned, feeling the man's cock prod and slowly insert into her pussy

Her hips bucked hard, moaning happily at the feeling while she was being facefucked

"AH! She's nice and loose. She's had training!" The man moaned, fucking her pussy

"I'm not loose." She spat, pulling back from the cock she was sucking and taking a second cock into her other hand

"AH...Dude, she's fucking good! I-I'm cumming!" The man moaned, cumming over her tits

"Give it to me!" She moaned, feeling the warm cum through her suit "Fuck yes! I want your cummmmAAAAHHH!" she screamed lightly at the end as a guy slammed into her ass

"AH! FUCK! She's an anal virgin!" The man moaned happily, fucking her tight ass

'Not.' Batwoman thought with a moan, licking a fifth dick hungrily as it pulsed against her tongue

"Sh-Shit! I-I'm cumming!" The man moaned, climaxing into her face once again

"More! More cum!" She moaned happily, the man in her pussy fucking away

*With Damon*

Damon had Circe tied up with his lasso of truth. He was going back to Wayne Manor with his and Bridget's new pet/lover...but there was ONE thing he asked his mother for: a neck-choker.

So yeah, pit stop on Paradise Island

"I cannot believe that Circe did this to you." Hippolyta frowned, seeing her daughter now a man.

She certainly did not enjoy it.

Hippolyta looked almost exactly like Damon when he was Diana, only blonde and wearing a loose white toga

"I know it's not fair to you, mother...But I am happy being like this. I'm in love and...I am loved back." Damon answered

Even if a part of him DID wish to return to being a woman once more

Hippolyta sighed and looked at Circe. "So...This choker...is for her?"

"Yes mother." He nodded

"Alright, here. It'll bind her to you and your lover." Hippolyta answered, handing the choker to her son. "On one condition."

"What is it?" Damon asked

"The Amazon civilisation has took a large hit after the several alien invasions." The queen of the Amazon's said "... Please, impregnate several of the sisters."

"I-! I-I beg your pardon?!" Damon gasped

"Damon. You must help your sisters." She frowned "Your people."

"I...Alright. I will do this." Damon answered with a thoughtful sigh. "I will impregnate as many of my sisters as I can."

His mother nodded, kissing her son's cheek "Thank you."

"Master?" Circe asked, looking at him

"It's alright, Circe. You'll have your turn." Damon answered "Now stay with my mother to be disciplined."

"Yes, Master." Circe nodded

"When shall I start?" Damon asked his mother.

"As soon as possible." Hippolyta answered

Damon nodded and sighed gently

"...Please gather our sisters in the royal bedroom. I'll be there." Damon asked

Hippolyta nodded with a smile

*With Batwoman*

Said Batwoman was bouncing on the cocks of one of the thugs, the others were exhausted from it all.

They were taking a break, watching as Batwoman rocked herself reverse cowgirl style on the man's dick. She was beltless, having gotten rid of it a while ago so Damon did not interrupt, with cum splattered all over her suit and mouth. Her lip stick was all gone, every man's dick having a small ring or layer of black lipstick staining it. She rubbed her clit with her left hand as she bounced on the man's cock, begging for his cum

"Oh, oh, oh! F-Fuck...M-My last squirt!" The thug groaned

"Fill me! Fill me with your cum!" Batwoman moaned deeply, her hips bucking as she came hard

"AAAAAHHH!" The man moaned, tapped out and gave his last meekly weak cum into her pussy before falling unconscious

Batwoman moaned as she was filled with cum, standing up in shaky legs

"Oh god, you are WILD slut." One guy panted with a grin, pulling her into a kiss

'Hmm...Fucking know it.' Batwoman thought, to answer his question

She ran her gloved hands over his chest, smiling "Can... You go again yet?" She smiled as she broke the kiss

"I dunno...Let's see." The man smiled, getting his cock hard with a quick wank to help.

"Oh... So pretty." She shuddered "Which hole?" She licked her lips

"I'm more of an "ass man"." The man smiled lustfully, prodding his cock to the respective hole.

Batwoman nodded and pulled back, getting into position. She got on her hands and knees, her legs squeezed together as lightly as they could. She then pushed her head against the ground, spreading her ass for him

"Oh...This is gonna be GOOD!" The man smiled, going to shove his cock deep into her ass-pussy.

*With Damon*

Damon grunted, fucking a red haired Amazon called Artemis who had been his greatest rival for the title of Wonder Woman

"Ah, ah, ah! How...How is it, Artemis?" Damon asked thrusting his cock into her pussy, making a small bulge appear in her stomach

"It...It's so fucking BIG!" Artemis panted, feeling her pussy filled with Damon's cock "C... Cum already you bastard!" She panted in lust

"Alright!" Damon answered, climaxing in her pussy, filling her with his seed.

The two moaned, panting. As Damon pulled back Artemis' slit and thighs where a mess, his cock drilling excess juices on the floor. Around the room where other Amazon's who had been fucked silly, rubbing their hopefully impregnated stomachs

'Fifty down...' Damon panted. 'More than a hundred to go.' Damon thought

"H-Hello, Damon." Another red-haired woman waved to Damon, her pussy dripping for his cock. She had blue eyes and D-Cup breasts, she seemed timid and very cute, almost like a kitten

"Alexa..." Damon smiled gently. "Are you ready to be a parent too?" He asked

"Yes." She nodded and her face in his neck

"Alright. Come here." Damon answered, kissing her as he lifted her up and lowered onto his cock, filling her tight pussy.

The Amazon gasped, flinching as she was spread opened

'Another virgin...It's so good...' Damon thought "So tight! It's amazing!"

He held her hips, bouncing her while she just enjoyed the ride

"D-Damon...It...it's so good. So big!" Alexa panted heavily.

She screamed, cumming already

"Shh-shh-shh...It's alright. I'll cum too." Damon answered, climaxing inside her pussy

Her eyes was rolled up, shaking gently

Damon had filled her pussy once like the others, leaving a puddle of his seed deep inside of his fellow "sister". If this didn't get the Amazons pregnant, he didn't know what will

*with Batwoman*

Batwoman was standing tall, the men whom she had slept with were all asleep. Drained of their energy...Bridget was just too sex-driven

Well she was tired to, licking up the last of the cum off the ground in lust

"What's taking you punks so long?" Penguin frowned as he walked in with his guards

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The bodyguards gasped, seeing Batwoman licking the ground and the men knocked out

"Well well, a hero slut." Penguin smiled, walking towards her

"Cobblepot..." Batwoman growled gently

"Start sucking, slut." Cobblepot ordered.

'...It's so tiny.' She thought

'But thick.' she nodded, taking it into her mouth and sucking

"Ah, that's it. Hey boys, get in here. Free blowjobs." Penguin smiled

"Looks like it's more than that." One guy grinned, rubbing his much larger cock against her cum filled slit

"Hmm?" Bridget's eyes widened under her mask

"Well then, go to town. I want to see who our BatSlut is." Penguin smiled

"Mr... Penguin sir." One of the goons who gangbanged her groaned "She'll do anything as long as the mask stays on." He explained

"Really? And what if I take it off?" Penguin asked, pulling the mask off slightly...and promptly felt his balls being crushed in a Vulcan death grip.

"Gah! Okay, okay, fine! It stays on!" He whimpered in pain

"Good." Batwoman answered. "For that...You only watch."

She pushed him back, pulling another guy close and swallowing his dick eagerly

"Oh fuck, yes!" The man moaned, feeling his dick fill Batwoman's mouth

He held her by the neck, thrusting away

Batwoman moaned, feeling her neck being held like this, feeling her pussy clamp down on this man's cock 'This... Feels too good!'

*With Damon*

"Ah, ah, ah, AH!" A blonde haired Amazon moaned, feeling her pussy filled with cum, courtesy of Damon's cock.

"AH...! F-Final...Sister..." Damon panted, letting the Amazon fall on his chest.

He panted, slowly removing her from his cock

"That's it...All Amazons...Are impregnated." Damon panted

"Not yet." Her mother said as she walked in

"What do you mean?" Diana frowned in confusion

"Isn't obvious, Damon?" Hippolyta asked

"I...No." Damon shook his head

The queen sighed and kissed the Wonder Man

Damon's eyes widened in shock, his own mother was kissing him!

Wanted to fuck him!

"M-Mother I-" Damon blushed, breaking the kiss

"My child, I sculpted you from clay. You needn't worry." Hippolyta answered with a whisper "Make me a child. Give me your sibling."

Damon panted, looking at his mother...And gotten hard. He was going to do this. He was gonna be a mother-fucker.

He looked at her mother, her supple E-Cup breasts, her slender beautiful figure and her long flowing blonde hair...and he was getting hard, pressing against her ass.

"Okay." He moaned, holding her ass

"Thank you, Damon." Hippolyta smiled, positioning herself over his cock, ready to be filled with his seed

*with Batwoman*

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Fuck! Keep going! I've almost cum!" Bridget moaned, thrusting on the thug's cock

Her face was a clear ahego, the cum and sweat striking to her face and giving a clear look at her oversexed features

"Y-You're a crazy bitch, you know that!" The thug groaned, climaxing

All Batwoman did was moan and cum, rubbing her clit and falling to the floor

"Shit...GONNA call you for a booty-call." The thug groaned

All Batwoman did was moan, limp and basically passed out

"Hey...Boss...Let's go...She's gone." The thug spoke

Penguin nodded, jacking himself off and cumming on her ass

"No-one's gonna believe this." Penguin answered, leaving as he put his cock away

"Let's go." He ordered, clicking as he left the warehouse. His workers nodded, grabbing the weapons as they left

"...God damn, if the REAL Bat could see her now." Penguin commented

Bridget shook in pleasure, panting and moaning lightly. She felt so happy, so good... And content now. She did not need this, she would not be tempted by this pleasure ever again

She'll become stronger than this...AND crush Penguin's balls when she sees him again

For now? She was just gonna enjoy this feeling

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Batman and Wonder Woman Genderbend story**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own these DC characters.**

Reviewers:

Bone Master: Well, you won't have to wait long to see the result.

 **Here's a review by our own GreyKing46**

Bone Master: Actually it's not

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a day later since Damon had come back from Paradise Isle, having Circe in her new choker and wearing scandalously sexy attire

She found Bridget, relaxing on the sofa in a black gown

"Bridget, you're home." Damon spoke, going to her.

"Of course." She smiled

"I hope you don't mind but...I've brought us a present." Damon spoke, bringing along Circe

"Hello, Mistress." Circe spoke obediently, bowing to her.

"Hello." Bridget smiled, running her hand through Circe's hair

"Did you pull some strings with the League to bring her here?" Bridget asked

"They trusted me." He shrugged "After we visited Paradise Isle under my mother's orders."

"What were you doing there? Aside from...tempering, Circe's attitude." Bridget asked

"Informing her of our marriage." He nodded

"No second guessing I hope." Bridget teased, kissing him

"Of course not." He said passionately

Circe bit her bottom lip as she saw her Master and Mistress kiss, rubbing her thighs and wanted to be used by them

"I think Alfred has finished breakfast." She nodded

"Shall we go eat?" Damon asked lovingly

"*I'm* hungry." She smiled

"Oh..." Damon smiled, knowing what she meant. "Circe, care to join?"

Circe nodded in excitement

The three, headed upstairs, feeling excited and rubbing their thighs while Damon's cock began to harden

Oh they were so excited

The three got to the bedroom, Bridget was kissing between Circe and Damon

She was having some real fun

Bridget moaned lustfully as she kissed Circe's lips, not tasting another woman's lips in a long while...and she was getting wet from it.

Wetter than any penis

Don't judge that last part, just accept it.

"M-Mistress." Circe's mouth salivated for her touch.

"I hope you're ready." Damon smiled, groping their breasts

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"OH...Are you...FREAKING kidding me?" Bridget groaned

She reached down, pulling up her JL communicator "WHAT?!" she snapped

"I...Err..." Green Lantern's voice responded "You okay, Batwoman?"

"I WAS until some jackass called me, Gardner!" Bridget snapped

"...You're making out with Wonder Man, aren't you?" Gardner deadpanned

"Activate, Contingency: Citrine." Bridget growled

...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Guy Gardner screamed in fear

"Now what is going on?" She growled, hoping Gardner wasn't the ONLY one there

"Was that really necessary, Bridget?" Martian Manhunter asked

"Yes, it was." Bridget answered. "What is it, J'onn?"

"League emergency." He explained

"God...damn it." Damon and Bridget groaned

They sat up slowly, sighing

"We'll be there." Bridget groaned, going to get changed

Luckily she was ready with her newest suit

"Let's get this over with." Damon nodded, standing tall

"This isn't over." Bridget spoke

"Of course not." Damon answered

*Time Skip*

Damon grunted as he fell to the ground, the League having to get together to fight the Legion of Doom

"Gods...this is painful." Damon groaned

Pulling himself up glared at Solomon Grundy, the one who had sucker punched her

"Grundy, beat Wonder Man!" Solomon Grundy called out, ready to kill Damon

Damon snarled, slamming his fist forward into Grundy's gut

His fist had gone right through his gut, RIGHT through it

Don't worry, Grundy's a zombie. It's alright.

Over in the battle, Batwoman was fighting against a foe of her own.

She was dressed in an armoured black suit with red boots, red gloves, a red belt and a red hat on her chest. She wore a red wig and a bat shaped mask that covered the upper half of her face

She was fighting against Captain Cold, doing quite well against him

Well he was not as good as Victor Freeze, which helped

"Gah! Can't believe there's a new Bat!" Cold groaned, trying to hit her

She frowned, getting in close and throwing a powerful punch into his face

Captain Cold was knocked out, flat on his face.

"Jerk." Batwoman frowned

She looked up, seeing Lex Luthor and a purple haired woman leading the assault

'Luthor...!' She frowned glaring at the duo

She threw some Batarang's, hoping to knock Luthor out but the woman created a magical shield that stopped the attack

The woman just looked down at Batwoman as her batarangs were stuck in the barrier

"Nice try, Batwoman." The woman spoke with a French accent

"Tala." Batwoman frowned, jumping towards the two while the other Leaguer's battled other villains

"I've actually been looking forward to this fight. If you were much of a challenge." Lex demeaned her "Batman."

Batwoman's eyes widened in shock before she scowled at him. "What're you talking about?" She feigned ignorance

"Don't be stupid, you know I'm not." Lex scoffed "Although it is amusing to see how... 'this'... Turned out."

"Get to the point." Batwoman ordered, while subtly grabbing a hidden smoke bomb in her hand

Lex scoffed, pulling out a gun and aiming at her face

Batwoman's eyes widened before she dropped the smoke bomb to disappear before Luthor had a chance to fire.

Tala was preparing a spell, keeping her eyes on Batwoman as she ran off to help Damon

'Good girl.' Lex thought, going to a device.

'Where's Damon?' Bridget thought as she tried to find her fiancée.

She saw him battling some of his classic foes. But she didn't notice Tala launch a magical blast at her. However Damon did

"No!" He yelled, pushing Giganta and Cheetah away before he flew through the air and stood protectively in front of Bridget as the magical blast hit him

"Ha. Look at you...Weak and pathetic." Tala jeered Damon and Bridget.

"HEY! HE was OURS!" Cheetah snarled

"Damon!" Bridget whisper shouted, shaking him. He had fallen unconscious from the blast. As she put her hands on his chest she gasped, a purple shock running up her spine as she fell unconscious

*time skip*

The League were back at the Watchtower, the battle was over

Bridget groaned as she awoke, finding herself in the medical centre

"Hnn...Ow..." She groaned, her body bandaged from the battle

She sighed, sitting back

'Where...am I?' She thought, looking around while touching her face. 'No mask...I must be safe, then.'

"Bridg... Bruce." Superman smiled as he walked in

"Clark." Bridget nodded lightly, sitting up "... Where's Damon?" He asked

"... That's tricky." He frowned

"Why? Why is that-AH!" Bridget asked, getting up before a sharp pain froze her

"Take it easy. You're really hurt." Clark answered

"No shit. Hnn! Where...Where's Damon?"

"Here." A voice cracked through the white curtain to her left, the voice sounding both male AND female at the same time "And... Not at the same time."

"Damon? Diana? But...How?" Bridget asked in shock

She pulled the curtain back revealing... A feminine looking Damon with B-Cup breasts, who also seemed to be in pain

"What? But...How? What happened?" Bridget asked

Superman frowned. "Tala. Her magic is battling against Circe's."

"It's burning it out, I'm turning back into a Diana." Damon smiled in slight pain "Only... Kinda slowly."

"I'm here." Bridget spoke, trying to reach to her fiancee. "But...But what about me?"

"You've become... 'stuck' like that." Clark sighed "Partially because..."

"Well if I'm stuck like this time to take Bruce Wayne's death." Bridget interupted "Hmmm... plane crash in the Pacific. His cousin Kate Kane inheriting his fortune and mansion. Gonna need to prepare a funeral..."

"BRUCE!" Clark snapped lightly "... You're pregnant." He sighed

"Wh-What?" Bridget blinked and was taken back at that answer "I...I'm-?"

"Pregnant...Yes." Clark repeated "About a month, from the first time you and Damon did... 'it' based on calculations. And you KNOW how accurate our computers are. It turns out Damon is very... *Cough* 'fertile'."

"HOW fertile?" Bridget asked, holding her belly

"... A near 100% 'pregnancy rate."

"My god..." Bridget whispered, feeling her hand tighten over her bandages and her other hand fall down to the floor.

"Yes, you are." Clark answered

"... Clark. Can I speak to you in private?" She sighed

"Yeah, of course. Excuse us, Diana." Clark responded

"Hmm." Diana nodded while flinching as her cheek bones narrowed and her waist grew thinner

'Diana...' Bridget thought with a frown as she was wheeled away, after slipping herself into a wheelchair

"Here we go." Clark spoke as they were in a secluded room

"Clark. When Diana and I get married, because even when she is a woman again I will still marry her, I will want it to be even." Bridget said "Both of us walking down the aisle. Both of us having a best man. Alfred and Dick will be the former and latter for me and Diana's mother will most likely do the former for her, but I think she will ask you to be her best man."

"I..." Clark blinked but was interrupted

"But if something happens to the both of us... I can't think of a better man to raise our child in our place than the most moral man I know." Bridget smiled "What I am saying is... Clark, you are my friend. I want you to be mine and Diana's child's godfather."

Clark was taken back...Bridget just asked him to be their child's godfather.

His best friend wants him to be her child's godfather

"Bru-Bridget...I'd be honoured, to be your child's godfather." Superman answered with a proud and happy smile

"Thank you." She smiled before joking "I'm thinking of calling her Martha."

Clark wanted to follow with the joke...but honestly, he didn't bother. "I think that sounds like a great name."

"I was kidding." She said in her classic casual brooding frown

Clark just shrugged with a small smile, wheeling Bridget back in the room.

Diana looked more like Diana now. Clean shaven, long flowing hair. Soft face. Thick, long, muscular and sexy legs. Thin waist. Killer ass. Of course she was not fully there yet- her breasts where still growing, her neck was still growing thinner, her arms and hands where becoming more feminine and there was still some visible hair on her arms

"Wow..." Bridget blinked seeing Diana return to normal

"Is it that bad?" Diana joked, flinching in pain

"You are as beautiful as I remember." She smiled, getting onto her bed again

"You're just saying that." Diana smiled gently

"Diana. You have always been the most beautiful woman on the world." Bridget smiled

Diana sighed gently, leaning her head onto Bridget's slowly, like she was giving her a forehead kiss

"I find you prettier." She smiled

*Time skip*

It was sometime later, Diana was back to normal.

And Bridget was about six months pregnant with their child.

They were in the manor, Bridget having to spend time off being Batwoman for her child

Nightwing and Red Hood were taking up the mantel for Batman at this point, Circe was being a VERY obedient maid for Bridget and Diana

Although she, to, was pregnant

"How're you doing?" Diana asked lovingly as she had come back from a mission

"Fine." Bridget smiled, kissing her

"Mistress." Circe smiled, just as pregnant as Bridget came, wearing a maid's uniform that didn't hurt her baby.

Diana smiled and kissed her gently

"I can't believe that you managed to fake your death." Diana whispered

"It's been over four months, Diana. It's old news." Bridget answered "You know how resourceful I am."

"True." Diana nodded and sat between Bridget and Circe.

"How are the other Amazons?" Circe asked kindly

"... fine." Diana blushed

"Over a hundred Amazon warriors...Must be a record." Bridget teased

"I beat Heracles' old record out of the water THAT'S for sure." Diana answered

"What do you mean?" Bridget asked

"Heracles slept and impregnated 50 princesses in one night." Circe answered casually.

"... Oh." Bridget blinked

"Yeah...It's kind of embarrassing." Diana admitted

Bridget nodded and kissed her gently

"Thanks." Diana answered

"I hope the babies will be alright." Circe hoped

"Amazons are great mothers, don't worry." Diana answered Circe. "Do you doubt me?"

"Of course not mistress." she shook her head quickly

"Good." Diana sighed gently and closed her eyes.

*Time Skip*

It was three months later...and there were a LOT of births that have happened. But right now, we're focusing on two: Circe's and Bridget's

The two women were exhausted from the ordeal

"Congratulations, you've given birth to a healthy boy and girl." The doctor spoke, handing a baby girl to Circe and the baby boy to Bridget.

Diana smiled, holding both of their hands

"My baby..." Bridget panted with a smile and tears streaming down her eyes

She kissed the child's head gently before she smiled at Circe "Thank you." Was all she said

Diana smiled, crying happily as she looked at her lovers and her children. Of course they were not her only children, as Paradise Island now had a second generation of Amazon's who could one day protect the world like their mother/father had

And for those who're wondering: All girls.

Yeah. The next generation of Paradise Island's Amazons were all girls.

Nice one, Damon/Diana.

Now... She was happy

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
